deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge Mode
Challenge Mode 'is a driving event that includes various challenges to make the game harder, but may make it easier. The event allows you to choose whether or not you want to accept the challenge. So choosing one will not force you to do the challenge. Note* there is no reward for beating the game with a challenge* Event Text ''During a moment's peace, a gnome shows up and starts shrieking. '' ''I'M CNOMEY THE CHALLENGE CONDUCT GNOME! It gives you the choice of an extra challenge, in exchange for a FABULOUS REWARD! Choices: *''No thanks'' *''No Melee Attacks'' *''No Shooting/Chainsaw'' *''Max Morale Penalty'' Results '''No Melee Attacks WHO NEEDS MELEE WEAPONS WHEN YOU HAVE FRIENDSHIP? Choosing this will make the group no longer capable of melee attacks. In exchange, you will get one random high quality firearm for each member of your group, with ammo! Possible guns: Uzi, Assault Rifle, Automatic Shotgun, Slug Shotgun, Minigun 'BACK' Goes back to challenge choice 'Accept Challenge!' MELEE WEAPONS ARE FORBIDDEN FOREVER! GOOD LUCK! Party Unable to use melee weapons Gain 1-4 (one per party member, duplicates possible) random listed guns + ammo The amount of ammo you get for each gun is: * Uzi - 80 pistol bullets * Assault Rifle - 50 rifle rounds * Minigun - 100 rifle rounds * Automatic Shotgun and Slug Shotgun - 30 shotgun shells 'No Shooting/Chainsaw' GUNS AND CHAINSAWS ARE TOO LOUD! I HATE THEM! Choosing this will make the group no longer capable of shooting guns or using chainsaws or similar weapons. In exchange, you will get one random high quality melee weapon for each member of your group! Possible weapons: Wooden Club, The Whammer, Sturdy Cleaver, Mighty Claymore, Halberd 'BACK' Goes back to challenge choice 'Accept Challenge!' NO MORE GUNS OR CHAINSAWS! ENJOY YOUR CHALLENGE! Party Unable to use firearms, chainsaws etc. Gain 1-4 (one per party member, duplicates possible) random listed weapons 'Max Morale Penalty' BE CURSED BY ULTIMATE EMO SADNESS! Choosing this will make the group's maximum morale be 3 lower than normal. In exchange, they will get + An extra point added to maximum health! + One point in all skills, up to each maximum! 'BACK' Goes back to challenge choice 'Accept Challenge!' Party -3 Morale Party -3 max Morale Party +1 Vitality Party +1 health healed Party +1 all skills Party has one or more characters with the Civilized trait Character chuckles silently. Character doesn't feel much different, just kind of smug. Character shrugs, rolls eyes. Character tries not to laugh. Character does not lose any Morale or get a further max Morale penalty with Civilized trait +3 morale 'No thanks' All the challenges sound awful. The gnome shrieks WHATEVER, NERDS! and then waddles away in a huff. The group is relieved that this is all over. Party +1 Morale Trivia * All gnomes throughout the game have a name that corresponds with their occupation. For example, Tnomey's name starts with T (likely standing for trading or trader). * The items you gain after accepting the challenge (not the morale penalty) will have different text styles depending on their rarity and quality. Most weapons have blue text, however the Claymore, Halberd and Minigun have flashing text. * The Max Morale Penalty challenge sets all characters' morale bonus to -3 instead of decreasing it by 3. This means that special characters with different max Morale (Mason, Octodad, Clown, etc.) will still have it set to 3, regardless of what it originally was. In one case, this actually causes the character's max Morale to increase instead of decreasing. Category:Driving Events Category:Events